1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and electronic device for providing user interface, and more particularly, to an electronic device that uses a method that allows a user to perform and control functions of an electronic device based a single touch input, multi-touch input, gesture, and/or gaze of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable mobile devices including smartphones become part of life, as well as high hardware specifications and a variety of functions, user interfaces (UIs) or user experiences (UXs) become more important.
Recently, the UIs and UXs are regarded as an interaction between a user and an electronic device, so that preference for UIs and UXs providing a user-friendly usage environment becomes growing.